


making time for one another

by mischievous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, and it's sort of semi-public, and pepper works too hard, natasha is impatient, natasha sees it as her privilege to help her relax, the prompt was semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievous/pseuds/mischievous
Summary: Without turning, Pepper knows she's wearing a silky, dark grey dress that clings to her curves, cut indecently low at the back to reveal pale, creamy skin. Just watching her try it on nearly broke her self-control.





	making time for one another

Pepper's breath catches as Natasha slides her arms around her waist from behind, pressing flush against her back as she nips playfully at Pepper's neck. Without turning, Pepper knows she's wearing a silky, dark grey dress that clings to her curves, cut indecently low at the back to reveal pale, creamy skin. Just watching her try it on nearly broke her self-control.

"Natasha," Pepper warns, although it loses most of its power when it comes out closer to a moan.

"Pepper..." Natasha breathes into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She keeps one arm locked around Pepper’s waist as her free hand wanders and Pepper gasps into the teasing flutter of fingers at the apex of her legs.

"Not here," Pepper hisses even as she arches further into her girlfriend's touch, still managing to sound somehow scandalised at the thought. "Natasha, you may not have noticed but _I_ am currently hosting a _very_ important benefit."

Natasha has noticed. She's also noticed that, despite her protests, Pepper hasn't pulled away and it’s always Pepper's actions, more than her words, that reveal her desires.

"Couldn't really help but notice," she says, resting her hand against Pepper's hip. "You've been ignoring me for it all week." And Pepper stepped out of the main ballroom to take a break of her own free will, so as far as Natasha's concerned she's fair game.

Helpless to resist, Pepper turns in the circle of Natasha's arms and leans in to kiss her.

Natasha's pout is devastating. Pepper considers herself strong-willed but she's only human.

"Another few hours and it'll all be over," Pepper says, all too aware of the skin beneath her fingertips as her hands settle on Natasha's back. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How about now?" Natasha suggests, bright green eyes peeking up at her, all angelic innocence and temptation. Pepper wants to drown in her.

"I _can't_ ," she whispers, although the confession is torn out of her against her will. "We don't have time."

"Make time," Natasha advises, mouthing kisses along Pepper's jaw, sliding her leg between Pepper's as she rocks into her. "I've missed you. I don't want to wait."

Pepper whimpers at the pressure and curls towards her, sliding an arm around her neck as she pulls Natasha closer and kisses her, fierce and needy. When they pause to catch their breath, she mutters, "Why is it that you refuse to learn the value of patience?"

Her traitorous hands are wandering against her will, settling against the curves of Natasha's ass. They slot together like puzzle pieces as Pepper buries her nose into Natasha's neck, inhaling her scent like a woman deprived.

It's been a long week for both of them.

"Patience is boring," Natasha says, her voice husky. "Doesn't get me what I want."

Pepper can't help but laugh, her smile curving against Natasha's skin. It's ridiculous how much she loves this lethal, brilliant, beautiful woman.

"You're impossible," she says, and kisses her again.

"You wouldn't want me to be any other way," Natasha says, light and teasing, but there's a question buried beneath that goes unasked.

"I wouldn't," Pepper agrees, answering it anyway.

Natasha's smile is soft and genuine and still one of Pepper's favourite things, and she kisses Natasha again, craving the simple contact. Natasha indulges her for a long moment before she steps away, holding out her hand.

"Trust me,” Natasha says. “Come with me.”

Pepper takes her hand automatically, already missing the warmth of her body. She's aware of the sounds of the benefit but it seems muted and she can't bring herself to care. She's checked and re-checked every last detail for the last seven days, it should run smoothly with or without her.

"Where are we going?" she asks, as Natasha leads her down the corridor. "There's nowhere down here, it's a dead end."

"Well," Natasha says, her smile a tease, "That depends if you know what you're looking for."

Pepper belatedly remembers her girlfriend is a secret-ninja-super-spy and doesn't deny the flash of arousal the thought brings. She can run a company but she thinks Natasha could run the world.

Together, they're unstoppable.

Natasha pauses beside a large, heavy tapestry, hanging ceiling to floor, glancing around for bystanders. Finding none she offers Pepper a wicked grin as she slips behind it, pulling her along. Before Pepper can protest she finds herself in a large alcove, entirely blanketed by the thick material. She can't hear the benefit anymore and it's dark enough that her eyes have to adjust before she can look around.

Natasha doesn't wait, pushing Pepper against the wall as she claims a kiss that makes her knees weak. Pepper pulls Natasha towards her, hands roaming, fingers scrabbling at the silky fabric of her dress until Natasha's hands capture hers and she growls, low and warning.

"No," she says, pouting at Pepper. "I have a plan that's all about you and you're _ruining_ it."

Pepper begins to protest but Natasha covers her mouth with one hand and shakes her head firmly. Pepper recognises the look and her protests subside. Natasha knows she likes to keep things equal, but sometimes she just wants to worship Pepper like the goddess she is and no one gets to stop her.

"You still have to be quiet," she warns, knowing just how loud Pepper can be. "No one will look here but someone could hear if they get too close."

Arousal slams into Pepper's body at the thought of someone catching them together. She doesn't really want it to happen, but the thought of Natasha bringing her to climax while someone wanders by flushes heat through her body.

Natasha flashes her a knowing smirk as she sinks gracefully to her knees, absently cursing her girlfriend's preference for sleek, clingy dresses. She can't fault her on style but it makes access harder.

She rests her palms just above Pepper's knees, thumbs brushing a soothing caress into her skin as she slides her hands up to capture the hem of her dress; working the fabric up and out of the way as she strokes the soft skin of her thighs, mouthing a kiss into the left one before she sucks a bruise into pale skin, marking her as taken.

She hooks her fingers under the hem of Pepper's black, lacy underwear and pulls it aside, leaning in to taste. Pepper moans at the first touch of her tongue, head falling back against the wall, fingers digging into Natasha's shoulders.

"Quiet," Natasha pulls back to say, amused and almost soundless. "Someone really will hear if you're not. You want that? Your investors seeing you with my head between your legs?"

She looks up, a perfect picture of innocence and intent, to watch Pepper's eyes darken, before she loops an arm around the leg she marked and lifts it over her shoulder, tongue dipping inside her folds and swirling around her clit. She teases with little kitten licks, mixes them with broad sweeps of her tongue until Pepper's rendered breathless and pleading. She slides a finger inside her as she flicks her tongue, almost knocked off balance as Pepper's knees threaten to buckle and she barely muffles a near-scream.

Natasha rises to support her without removing her hand, the change in angle making Pepper twitch and clench around her. She kisses her as she adds another finger, thumb glancing across her sensitive nub, and then bites gently at Pepper's lower lip. Pepper almost growls in response and Natasha adds a third finger to turn it into a needy whine.

Sensing intruders in the corridor Natasha nudges them further into the corner, fingers flexing against Pepper's core. Pepper's bright blue eyes are blown near-black and the way she throws her head back shows she no longer knows or cares what's become of her event and her guests.

Natasha's not actually cruel enough to let Pepper's investors catch them together and, besides, she doesn't share. No one else is allowed to see Pepper like this, flushed and breathless, only her. She swallows Pepper's moans in a kiss as she curls her fingers, thumb teasing circles against her clit.

Pepper bucks hard against her, breaks away long enough to gasp out something that could be her name and take a breath, and Natasha sets a rhythm, fingers thrusting into warm wet heat.

Natasha can tell she's close, it's won't take much more. They haven't had sex in a week and Pepper _needs_ , desire only inflamed by the time and place. Which is exactly what Natasha intended when she planned this. Pepper needs to relax and Natasha considers it her privilege to help.

She captures Pepper in a kiss, deep and messy, and increases the speed. Pepper grinds against the heel of her hand as Natasha pinches her nipple and crooks her fingers against the spot that renders Pepper incoherent, her skin flushing pink as her whole body tenses. At the faint sound of voices she clenches around Natasha's fingers and shakes apart with a soundless scream.

Pepper lets her weight fall trustingly against Natasha and tries to remember how to breathe.

"I just want take you home," she whispers, wistful, when she feels like she can stand unaided. It's always intense between them but tonight was something else. "I wish I could."

"Me too," Natasha murmurs.

Slowly, they put each other back together, smoothing dresses and reapplying smudged makeup. Pepper steals a final kiss as Natasha fixes her hair, lingering in a promise of more to come.

"Just another few hours, right?" Natasha says, wry smile in place, a throwback to a conversation that feels so long ago.

Pepper can't help but smile back.

"Right," she agrees.

Natasha moves past her to the heavy curtain that camouflages their hideout, listening to see if the coast is clear. Satisfied, she beckons her girlfriend forward.

"Go be a super-CEO," Natasha says, trying for selfless but not above groping Pepper's ass as she passes by. "The faster you do, the faster we can leave."

"Oh, we'll be leaving early," Pepper assures her, eyes darkening as she steps past her out into the corridor. "Count on it."

Natasha lets the curtain fall closed, hiding her from view. She'll wait a few minutes before she follows, no sense in making it too easy for anyone to figure out where they've been.

Besides, she thinks, pulling up her dress until she can slip her fingers between her legs, she can think of a damn good way to pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> for a [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt ('cause i can't seem to write anything without a prompt these days): [MCU, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, semi-public sex](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/886371.html?thread=106542691).


End file.
